supernatural_family_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
S02 E04 - "You Can't Just Ask People Why They're Crazy"
Occurring in a fake world created by the trickster Coyote, the kids are patients in a Mental Asylum, with no knowledge of the supernatural. Plot The episode open with the kids all sitting in the rec room of a mental asylum. None of them have their memories and seem to believe that they are different people. All of them appear to suffer from mental illnesses of different variety and severity. Amelia Barnes, a nurse in the Asylum, joins the kids, handing out the days medication and antagonising many of the kids, taking a particular dislike to Maggie. She withholds some medications and leaves after angering everyone in the room. The kids attend group therapy, where Sam reveals that he has started remembering his real life though the doctor passes it off as being another on of Sam's 'delusions'. The next day, the kids are once again in the rec room, and upon May's exit, they begin planning to kill her and possibly escape the abusive asylum. Barry Gunderson, an orderly within the Asylum enters and talks to the kids, treating them well and sneaking them cigarettes and tea. When May returns, she brings two other orderlies, Bubba and Cletus with her, and they tell Sam that the head of the Asylum wishes to speak to him. He leaves, and Stan and Danii separately sneak out and follow him. May, Bubba and Cletus reveal themselves to be demons and a fight breaks out, with them subduing the kids. Sam arrives at the head of the Asylum's office, and he is revealed to be Purple Eyes. The two talk and he tells Sam that they are stuck in a fake time loop. He says that Sam has recovered his memories several times already, but Purple Eyes just makes him forget again. Overhearing this, Stan and Danii regains their true memories and Danii leaves to get Bran and stop the demons. Bran manages to leave the rec room while the demons are distracted by Ollie and the two search for salt on Danii's recommendation. Crowley begins speaking to Bran telepathically though Bran initially dismisses this because of his schizophrenia, and Crowley being on of the usual voices. Crowley gives him his memories back and gives him two demon killing knives, telling him that he can restore the others memories by punching them. Bran returns to the rec room, killing May with one of the knives and punching Ollie. Ollie kills Bubba and Cletus, and the kids head after Sam. They confront Purple Eyes but realise that he is not the real Purple Eyes, but a trickster called Coyote. Coyote tells the kids that he finds them entertaining. Bran asks about getting Danii her own body back, considering that she has a physical form in the fake world. Coyote admits that he could give Danii her body back, but says he won't due to it 'going against canon'. He makes allusions to a 'Snider Rampage' in 'Season Three', which confuses the kids, and he then refuses to explain. He offers to give Danii the ability to possess Bran and Gabe's laptop and speak through them. He sends them back to their own world after telling him that he has cleaned up the corpses of May and her child. Coyote leaves the Tour Bus at Singer Salvage Yard, and due to the late hour and the general exhaustion, the kids decide to go to bed. Bran later admits to Ollie that he had feelings for him in the Asylum, and Ollie tells him that he felt the same way. Reasoning that the Asylum worked mainly on subconscious thought, the two decide to try a relationship together. Characters Main Cast *Oliver Snider - Max Irons *Stanley Snider - Brock Kelly *Brandon Hawkes - Connor Jessup *Margaret Hawkes - Melissa George *Gabriel Davenport - Hunter Parrish *Isabella Espinoza - Michelle Rodriguez *Mary Preston - Elyse Levesque *Franko O'Brien - Robert Sheehan *Elliot Bates - Maxim Knight *Sam Tanner - Dylan O'Brien *Danielle Evans - Emily Browning Recurring Cast *Coyote - Wes Studi *Bubba - Mark LoMonaco *Cletus - Kim Coates *Crowley - Mark Sheppard Guest Cast *Amelia Barnes - Lily Loveless *Barry Gunderson - Henry Winkler *Purple Eyes - Thomas Leonard Moore Trivia *The Asylum runs itself off of subconscious thought and underlying mental issues, bringing them to the fore. *Bel's last appearance in the show, with only the passing explanation of "she ran off during the night" in "He Ruins Peoples Lives". *The establishment of the show's first LGBT relationship. *One of two episode to use its own unique title card. (Alongside "He Ruins Peoples Lives")